outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeremy Foster
Jeremy Foster was a young lieutenant in the British Army, stationed in the Scottish Highlands. He first appeared in the episode Rent. He was killed after the Battle of Prestonpans by Dougal MacKenzie. Personal History Not much is known about Lieutenant Foster, except that he seems to feel a strong responsibility to protect Claire, an Englishwoman, from her hostile Scottish companions. Events of the Novels Foster does not exist in the books. Events of the TV Series Season One Lieutenant Jeremy Foster first appears when he asks Claire if she requires any assistance while being harassed by her Scottish companions. His offer to help is quickly quelled by the Scots, who outnumber him significantly, and by Claire's insistence that she is all right. Later, Foster appears again, this time accompanied by several other redcoats, and while Claire once again politely refuses his help, he insists she accompany him to meet Brigadier General Lord Thomas at the local army headquarters. Dougal MacKenzie travels with them to Brockton. Season Two Foster meets Dougal MacKenzie once more on the battlefield, after the Highlanders have charged through the British camp. Foster spots Dougal, who is apparently delivering the coup de grâce to fallen soldiers while taking inordinate pleasure in the business, and calls him out. Dougal sits down beside the lieutenant, who makes the mistake of telling his enemy that though they have won the battle, they cannot win the war. Dougal drives his dirk into Foster's belly, and throttles him until he dies. Personality Jeremy was a honorable man. Without knowing Claire or her circumstances that brought her to be with Clan MacKenzie he felt it his duty to protect her as she is an Englishwoman. Physical Appearance Jeremy was tall, standing over six feet, and had blue eyes and brown hair, which he kept neatly tied back. Name *'Jeremy' is the Medieval English form of JEREMIAH,Behind the Name: Jeremy - accessed 12 May 2016 which is from the Hebrew name יִרְמְיָהוּ (Yirmiyahu) which meant "YAHWEH has uplifted".Behind the Name: Yahweh Name of the Hebrew God- accessed 12 May 2016Behind the Name: Jeremiah - accessed 12 May 2016 *'Foster' is an English surname which has several possible origins:Behind the Name: Foster - accessed 12 May 2016 **Possible variant of FORESTER, a keeper or one in charge of a forest or one who has charge of growing timber in a forest.Behind the Name Surname: Forster 1 - accessed 12 May 2016Behind the Name Surname: Forester -accessed 12 May 2016 **From the occupational name for a scissor maker derived from Old French forcetier.Behind the Name Surname: Foster 2 - accessed 12 May 2016 **Occupational name for a woodworker derived from Old French fustrier.Behind the Name Surname: Foster 3 - accessed 12 May 2016 **Nickname given to a person who was a foster-child or foster-parent.Behind the Name Surname: Foster 4 - accessed 12 May 2016 Trivia TV Series English actor Tom Brittney portrays Lt. Jeremy Foster in the STARZ Outlander television series. Appearances Season One *Rent *The Garrison Commander Season Two *Prestonpans Gallery |-|Season Two= S02E10-still-14.jpg Jeremy_Foster_S02E10-Still16.jpg Jeremy_Foster_S02E10-Still15.jpg Jeremy_Foster_S02E10-Still14.jpg Jeremy_Foster_S02E10-Still13.jpg Jeremy_Foster_S02E10-Still10.jpg Jeremy_Foster_S02E10-Still9.jpg Jeremy_Foster_S02E10-Still8.jpg Jeremy_Foster_S02E10-Still7.jpg Jeremy_Foster_S02E10-Still6.jpg Jeremy_Foster_S02E10-Still5.jpg Jeremy_Foster_S02E10-Still4.jpg Jeremy_Foster_S02E10-Still3.jpg Jeremy_Foster_S02E10-Still2.jpg Jeremy_Foster_S02E10-Still1.jpg |-|Season One= Jeremy_Foster_S01E06-Still7.jpg Jeremy_Foster_S01E06-Still6.jpg Jeremy_Foster_S01E06-Still5.jpg Jeremy_Foster_S01E06-Still14.jpg Jeremy_Foster_S01E06-Still12.jpg Jeremy_Foster_S01E06-Still12.jpg Jeremy_Foster_S01E06-Still3.jpg Jeremy_Foster_S01E06-Still2.jpg Jeremy_Foster_S01E06-Still1.jpg Jeremy_Foster_S01E06-Still11.jpg Jeremy_Foster_S01E06-Still10.jpg Jeremy_Foster_S01E06-Still9.jpg Jeremy_Foster_S01E06-Still8.jpg Jeremy_Foster_S01E05-Still12.jpg Jeremy_Foster_S01E05-Still11.jpg Jeremy_Foster_S01E05-Still10.jpg Jeremy_Foster_S01E05-Still9.jpg Jeremy_Foster_S01E05-Still8.jpg Jeremy_Foster_S01E05-Still7.jpg Jeremy_Foster_S01E05-Still6.jpg Jeremy_Foster_S01E05-Still5.jpg Jeremy_Foster_S01E05-Still4.jpg Jeremy_Foster_S01E05-Still3.jpg Jeremy_Foster_s01E05-Still2.jpg Jeremy_Foster_S01E05-Still1.jpg OUT 105-20140405-EM 0750 900x506.jpg References Category:Characters Category:18th century characters Category:TV-only characters Category:Characters in Season 1 Category:Characters in Season 2 Category:Deceased characters Category:English characters